


[podfic] Impressionism

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Museums, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, dougie hamilton art cryptid, maybe not up to found family but not far off, raw podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “You’re like, an art cryptid,” TVR says from a few yards away, sitting in his stall with no shirt on, as usual. “A big, ginger art cryptid."He’s grinning, a big smile, nothing behind it but a gleeful anticipation of chirping Dougie to oblivion about this. That’s tantamount to approval, among hockey players. Dougie’s chest lightens just a little bit.I’ve told you, we will not have ginger shaming in this locker room,” Darling shakes his finger threateningly at him, “right, Staalsie?’“Yes?” the alternate captain shrugs. Clearly, it is better to defer to the goalie’s wisdom, so Dougie smiles and gives him a poke to the ribs disguised as a hug.00:59:46 :: Written by an anonymous author.





	[podfic] Impressionism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impressionism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867579) by Anonymous. 

  
cover art by [Ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine).

**Streaming and download (mp3): **[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfimpressionism) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZuSaVLMQbOwmxniDBaiiVh5z_pusRPnW)

**Contact me: **[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes: **thanks to the author for giving me permission to record this work!  
And thank you to Ofjustimagine for the amazing cover art!!


End file.
